


Fantom na ciebie poluje

by Regalia1992



Series: Prayer for Prey [2]
Category: Prey (Video Game 2017)
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Sex, Aliens, Morgan trochę bezradny, Other, Prompt Fic, a tyfon jakby uczuciowy, głaskanko, kind of, tekst dla #Niepodległa2018, tyfony i żoneczki
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-04 20:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13372419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regalia1992/pseuds/Regalia1992
Summary: Fantom poluje. Jednak jego zachowanie jest dalekie od chęci mordu i kiedy już znajduje Morgana postrzega go jako... No właśnie, jako kogo?





	Fantom na ciebie poluje

**Author's Note:**

> Sekwencja 'Koszmar na ciebie poluje'. Otóż w mojej wersji poluje Fantom, ten z górnej półki. Stwór, którego wybrałam jest z gatunku Etheric (bo po prostu wygląda kozacko!). 
> 
> Tekst został zainspirowany akcją promptu na fejsbuku w polskiego grupie zrzeszającej autorów z AO3. _Część 23. Może sojusz?_

Morgan ostrożnie wychylił się zza konsoli i spojrzał w stronę podestu, gdzie między instrumentami pałętał się Fantom. January powiedział, że tyfon będzie na niego polował przez całe pięć minut. Mężczyzna zdecydowanie nie chciał, by to coś go znalazło. Posiadał jedynie klucz francuski i działko LEPIKa, niewiele więc mógł zdziałać przeciwko wrogowi. Toteż schował się w małej kabinie z konsolą i czekał, odliczając pozostały czas. Nie zastanawiał się, dlaczego pięć minut. Im krócej, tym lepiej.

Jednak jego dusza naukowca wciąż wyrywała się do stwora, chcąc badać i analizować. Uznał, że Fantom i tak nie spojrzy w jego stronę, a on, wciąż w ukryciu, będzie mógł bez przeszkód przyglądać się stworzeniu i je analizować. Czuł w głowie coś dziwnego, lekki szmer, prawie niezauważalny, który podpowiadał, że obcy jest jednym z nich, że nic mu nie zrobi. Morgan obarczył winą pojawienie się tej dziwnej myśli, czy też przeczucia, neuromody. Koniec końców by działały, potrzebna była cząstka organiczna tyfona, a on już kilka razy zaaplikował sobie modyfikacje. Ślad tyfona pewnie jakoś w nim pozostał.

Zatem siedział, ściskając klucz, wytykał głowę ponad panel, i przyglądał się Fantomowi. W przeciwieństwie do Mimików i Cystoidów ten podgatunek był humanoidalny. O ile oczywiście nagle nie zmieniał się w bardzo ruchliwą plątaninę czarnych macek. Budową przypominał Koszmar, jednak był od niego zdecydowanie mniejszy, zarówno biorąc pod uwagę wzrost, jak i masę ciała. Poruszał się mniej skoordynowanie, chwiejnie, jakoś... chaotycznie. Umiał się teleportować. Nie znaczyło to, że nie potrafił chodzić, owszem, potrafił, jednak jak na razie Fantom _skakał_ po całej sali muzycznej, przewracając krzesła, tłukąc wazon z orchideą i ogólnie rzecz biorąc niszcząc wyposażenie. Morgan już raz spotkał Fantoma, tamten jednak był bardziej spokojny. Bardzo szybko poległ po uderzeniu z klucza, choć potrafił przywalić człowiekowi wiązką dziwnej, złotej elektryczności. Ten tutaj zachowywał się jakby niespełna rozumu i Morgan nadal nie widział, by użył którejś ze swoich super mocy. 

Nie, żeby chciał poczuć ją na sobie, o nie. Po prostu wolał wiedzieć, z czym przyjdzie mu się zmierzyć. Bo jeśli okazałoby się, że potrafi przejąć kontrolę nad umysłem człowieka... Wtedy równie dobrze mógł od razu rozwalić sobie czaszkę kluczem, no bo na co czekać. A może tyfon nie miał żadnej mocy i jedyne, co potrafił, to teleportacja? Cóż, to byłoby zbyt piękne.

Pięć minut minęło, a hałas w pokoju obok ustał. January przewidział zachowanie tyfona co do sekundy, brawo, January. Yu uznał, że tyfonowi znudziły się poszukiwania ofiary i po prostu poszedł sobie w pizdu. Bez zastanowienia wstał zza konsolety. 

Na następny raz zastanowi się dwa razy. Trzy. Albo spyta o pozwolenie Januarego. 

_Cholera_.

Tyfon stał na środku, skierowany w jego stronę i nie było mowy, żeby nie zauważył mężczyzny. Przez chwilę żaden z nich się nie ruszał, a później Fantom zawył ( dosłownie i, o, kolejna nowość, czyżby ten rodzaj tyfona posiadał struny głosowe?) i się teleportował. Morgan, straciwszy obcego z oczu, zaczął się oglądać na prawo i lewo. Nie zauważył go. Poczuł panikę, potworny strach, kiedy obejrzał się za siebie i stanął oko w oko z Fantomem.

Uniósł klucz, gotowy do obrony, choć i tak niewiele mógł zrobić. Ręka Fantoma zamieniła się w mackę, która w mgnieniu oka posłała Morgana na drugi koniec sali muzycznej. Uderzenie było tak mocne, że przez chwilę go zamroczyło. Gdy już jego zmysły wróciły do siebie, poczuł ból w prawej nodze, która była wygięta pod nienaturalnym kątem i kompletnie bezwładna. Spojrzał przed siebie. Tyfon wydzielał jakieś czerwonoczarne, duszące opary, które skapywały bąblami na podłogę, sycząc i wżerając się w parkiet. Yu widział, jak obcy przepoławia się i staje się dwoma istotami, wciąż złączonymi ze sobą korpusem.

Morgan podniósł się na rękach. W lewej dłoni wciąż trzymał klucz, kiedy tyfon stanął przed nim i chwycił go swoimi mackami za szyję. Powoli unosił mężczyznę, aż ten stracił grunt pod nogami i zawisł w powietrzu. Yu wymachiwał kluczem, próbując choć zranić Fantoma, a drugą chciał uwolnić swoją szyję od żelaznego uścisku. Na marne. Istota przybliżyła do jego twarzy swoje dwa oblicza i wtedy na dłoń i _oręż_ mężczyzny spadły czarne opary. Jego ręce nic się nie stało, jedynie zrobiła się czarna, zabrudzona, jakby próbował nią wymieść sadze z komina. Klucz natomiast wyparował. Całkowicie. Morgan oddychał coraz trudniej. Chwycił dłońmi oplatającą go mackę i wbił w nią palce, desperacko próbując się uwolnić.

I już prawie tracił przytomność, gdy Fantom powoli i, o dziwo, delikatnie postawił go na podłodze, poluźniając uścisk jego macki, choć nie cofnął jej. Mężczyzna wciąż miał złamaną nogę, toteż stracił równowagę i zjechał na dół na tyłek. Podniósł dłonie i chwycił za mackę wciąż znajdującą się na jego szyi. Próbował oderwać ją od siebie, lecz ta wcale nie chciała drgnąć. Fantom przestał wydzielać zabójcze (a jednak niezabójcze dla Morgana) opary i zastygł w bezruchu, wciąż trzymając gardło mężczyzny. Morgan usłyszał sygnał nadchodzącej wiadomości.

\- Morganie, nie rozumiem — usłyszał głos Januarego. — Ten Fantom zachowuje się osobliwie. Daj mi chwilę na zapoznanie się z zebranymi danymi. 

_Wielkie dzięki, January, tyle wiem. Ty sobie siedzisz bezpiecznie, a to ja muszę sobie poradzić ze złamaną nogą i uduszeniem! Boli._

I gdy tylko skończył swoją myśl, Fantom wydał z siebie ni to skowyt, ni jęk i puścił gardło mężczyzny. Stworzenie przyklękło i dwie pary oczy przypatrywały się, jak człowiek rozmasowuje szyję, na której powoli pojawiał się siniec. Macki zamieniły się w dłonie, a prawa część tyfona połączyła się z lewą, znów tworząc całość. Stwór przekrzywił głowę i wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń. Położył ją na kolanie złamanej nogi człowieka.

 _Czego ty ode mnie chcesz?!_ pomyślał, bo raczej z chwilowo uszkodzoną krtanią nie mógł powiedzieć, Morgan. _Mało mnie uszkodziłeś?_

Fantom zajęczał. Lewą dłoń wciąż trzymał na nodze Morgana, a prawą wyciągał w jego kierunku. Mężczyzna poczuł zbliżający się zawał, tak jego serce szybko tłukło o żebra. Ręka tyfona dotknęła jego twarzy i zaczęła ją... gładzić. Powoli. To samo dłoń zaczął robić z nogą mężczyzny, która powoli przestawała tak dotkliwie boleć. 

\- Morganie, chyba już rozumiem — przerwał ciszę głos Januarego. — Na podstawie posiadanych danych mogę wywnioskować, iż ten tyfon musiał w tobie rozpoznać kogoś szczególnie mu... bliskiego. Uważam, że chodzi o kogoś w rodzaju żony, o ile takowe więzi występują wśród tyfonów.

 _Żona?!_ zawył Morgan, głaskany przez tyfona, z coraz większą czułością. _Jaja sobie robisz, January?!_

Musiał jednak przyznać, że coś w tej myśli musiało być. Tyfon przestał zachowywać się chaotycznie i już nie próbował wycisnąć z Morgana życia. Jedynie siedział i od czasu do czasu jęczał, drgając przy tym. Wciąż głaskał go po twarzy, a jego dotyk na nodze miał jakieś niesamowite właściwości, ponieważ już po paru minutach mężczyzna mógł poruszać stopą. Może jeszcze nie był w stanie samodzielnie iść, ale jednak poprawa była zauważalna. W obecnej sytuacji chyba warto było poświęcić kilka minut, by obcy w swój magiczny sposób _naprawił_ mu nogę. Raczej nie groziło mu żadne niebezpieczeństwo. Na razie.

January wciąż mówił, zasypując go setkami teorii o związkach wśród tyfonów, ich kolektywnym myśleniu, koralu i możliwych powiązaniach między zmianami wprowadzanymi przez neuromody, a odbieraniu ich przez obcych. Jego teorie jeszcze bardziej się rozbudowały, kiedy nagle dwa Mimiki wpadły do sali muzycznej i spróbowały zaatakować Morgana, uznając, że Fantom im na to pozwoli. Był jednym z nich, powinien podzielić się swoją zdobyczą z mniejszymi. W sekundę zostały pochwycone przez czarne macki i zniszczone na co najmniej tysiące kawałków. Po jakże heroicznym czynie Fantom po prostu wrócił do swojego człowieka, usiadł bliżej niego i na nowo zaczął głaskać go i się przymilać. Tym razem jego macka zajęła się drugim policzkiem mężczyzny. Czuły dotyk tyfona obudził w Morganie potrzebę, którą niezbyt chciał przy obcym poczuć, a jego umysł zawędrował na dziwne, bardzo dziwne ścieżki. Naszła go mrożąca krew w żyłach myśl:

_A co, jeśli to ich seks? Jezusmaria, ja nie chcę, by mnie tyfon bzykał, nawet po swojemu!_

I choć Morgan coraz bardziej zagnębiał się w teorie dotyczące seksu tyfonów (bo jak oni mogą to robić? jakoś rozmnażać się przecież muszą!) wiedział, że jego noga była ważniejsza niż jego cnota. Którą, nawiasem mówiąc, dawno gdzieś zapodział. Nie martwił się też o to, że nagle zostanie matką kilku tyfonów, to raczej nie było fizycznie możliwe. Siedział, starał się rozluźnić i przy tym nie rozkoszować się dotykiem Fantoma. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz kogoś go dotykał. Chyba Alex, ale wtedy brat złamał mu rękę... Noga Morgana została _naprawiona_ po dwudziestu minutach. Morgan wstał i przeszedł się, w tę i wewte, sprawdzając ją. Nic nie bolało, nic nie strzykało, wszystko było w porządku. Już chciał wydostać się z sali, kiedy przypomniał sobie o Fantomie.

Przystanął i odwrócił się w jego stronę. Istota podniosła się z kolan i stała, zwrócona twarzą do niego, z przekrzywioną głową. Przebierał palcami u czarnych dłoni i cicho popiskiwał. Morgan, pchany przez ciekawość, a raczej głupotę, podszedł do tyfona. Podniósł dłoń i pogłaskał go po policzku, krzywo się uśmiechając. Fantom mocniej przycisnął twarz do dłoni mężczyzny.

_Dzięki. Obyśmy nigdy nie stanęli przeciw sobie._

Po tych słowach Morgan odwrócił się i ruszył do wyjścia z sali. A Fantom podążył za nim, zadowolony, że odnalazł swoją żonę. 

**Author's Note:**

> Fantom najczęściej powstaje poprzez _wchłonięcie_ człowieka, jednak w mojej wersji są to twory oddzielne, nie potrzebujące ludzkiego nosiciela.
> 
> To, co prowadzi do _rozpoznania_ Morgana jako _sojusznika_ to część tyfoniczna, nie ludzka. Specjalnie nie piszę, czy to wina neuromodów ( a te, przypominam, są oparte na materiale organicznym tyfonów), czy prawdziwej natury Morgana (który SPOILER! SPOILER ALERT! okazuje się być tyfonem przerobionym na człowieka). Wybierzcie sami, choć ja skłaniam się do drugiej opcji.


End file.
